061516 - Facilitating Colloquy
timorousTraveler TT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:20 -- TT: hey uh. I haVe a reques7. AT: ?? TT: can you giVe me Vigils handle before i second guess myself? TT: i jus7 realized 7ha7 I don'7 haVe i7 and 7heres no way i'm gonna 7ry 7o mee7 him in person or any7hing AT: oh uh yea i can AT: you remember what i told you before? TT: be poli7e, don'7 lie, and don'7 diss scarle7 in fron7 of him or I'll die. AT: yes exactly AT: celestialVindicator AT: that's his handle TT: swee7. 7hanks. TT: aaaaand i7s en7ered. TT: 7ime 7o wai7 for him 7o be online. righ7. TT: oh, how's core nonsense righ7 now? AT: we're on our way to pick you guys up AT: lorrea and i are AT: serios is staying behind to try and calm the grub and hopefully the humans will do... something TT: hopefully 7he humans can help him wi7h 7ha7, or some7hing. AT: i have high hopes AT: and they really aren't that high because if mike is anything to go by AT: they're all incompetent TT: i neVer will unders7and 7he ha7e agains7 7he humans, bu7 wha7eVer AT: it's a hate against mike AT: and the humans have given me no reason to suspect that they're really good at anything TT: mike and i are s7icking here, so... i guess 7ake as much 7ime as you 7hink youll need-- well, TT: i see 7he humans as kinda neu7ral. 7hey're no7 grea7 a7 much, bu7 a7 7he same 7ime 7hey're no7 absolu7ely horrible a7 eVery7hing. TT: Bu7 we uh... we're on bo7h sides of 7he spec7rum some7imes. TT: regardless 7hough, TT: please be nice when you 7elepor7 mike and I, despi7e how you may feel abou7 him. TT: no one needs more bad experiences wi7h 7elepor7ing AT: knights are apparently important AT: so i will not do anything unless he starts insulting me TT: yeah yeah fair TT: anyway, 7hanks for 7he handle. TT: don7 mind me, gonna go make a mis7ake. AT: welcome! AT: hey AT: you can't make a mistake with foreign relations as one of the last trolls alive AT: we already had nyarla do that and myself a lot TT: 1. 7his is jus7 my na7ure alrigh7 TT: 2. since when did i sign up for poli7ics TT: i jus7 wanna 7alk abou7 space AT: rn i just put your name on the politics list AT: it's right there with all the other trolls TT: no TT: dang i7 no AT: hehe TT: im jus7 saying pu77ing a known 7heif on your poli7ics lis7 isn7 7he bes7 idea AT: well lorrea's a thief too and she's basically the general right now AT: so TT: 7ha7's a differen7 sor7a 7heif TT: i 7hink TT: unless lorrea has a his7ory of robbery 7ha7 I didn'7 know abou7 TT: I should ask AT: i don't think she has a history of that AT: i think she's more the type to bag the thief and lock them up TT: on second 7hough7 maybe I shouldn7 ask 7hen AT: heh TT: cool. TT: bu7 righ7 TT: seeya soon -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:40 -- Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha